mario_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
'Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games '''is a Mario & Sonic Winter Olympic title for the Xbox One, proceeding Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (Xbox One). Playable Characters There are a total of 48 playable characters. All characters from the previous installment return, while there are 4 newcomers. Out of these 48 characters, 24 of them are available from the start, while the other 24 must be unlocked. Mario Series Mario and Sonic Tokyo 2020 Mario artwork.png|Mario Luigi.png|Luigi 1200px-SuperMarioParty Peach 2.png|Peach 1200px-SuperMarioParty Daisy.png|Daisy YoshiMarioParty9.png|Yoshi Bowser-PNG-Photo.png|Bowser 1200px-Bowserjr MP9.png|Bowser Jr. 1200px-SMPWario.png|Wario 1200px-SuperMarioParty Waluigi.png|Waluigi 1200px-SuperMarioParty DonkeyKong.png|Donkey Kong 220px-RosalinaMP10.png|Rosalina 1200px-DiddyKong2.png|Diddy Kong 1200px-NewSuperMarioBrosUDeluxe Toadette.png|Toadette 1200px-NSMBUDX Nabbit.png|Nabbit 1200px-Dry Bowser Artwork.png|Dry Bowser 1200px-NSMBU LarryKoopa.png|Larry 1200px-WendyNSMBU.png|Wendy Dry Bones Artwork - Mario Party 7.png|Dry Bones 1200px-SMO Art - Pauline.png|Pauline 1200px-King K. Rool SSBU.png|King K. Rool 1200px-Birdo_MP9.png|Birdo 230px-LudwigNSMBU.png|Ludwig 1200px-RoyNSMBU.png|Roy 1200px-Mario_Party_Star_Rush_King_Boo.png|King Boo Sonic Series 1200px-Sonic SSBU.png|Sonic BBTails.png|Tails Chara knuckles.png|Knuckles 269593 amy-rose-png.png|Amy DxILArWX0AA9GxD.png|Dr. Eggman Shadow-the-hedgehog-smashwiki-the-super-smash-bros-wiki-shadow-the-hedgehog-png-250 408.png|Shadow TSR Blaze.png|Blaze TSR Silver.png|Silver 5370297 thumb.png|Metal Sonic Vector Team Sonic Racing.png|Vector Sonic-Espio-2-PNG.png|Espio 1200px-Rio2016 Zazz.png|Zazz TSR Zavok.png|Zavok Rouge the Bat.png|Rouge Jet the Hawk 2011.png|Jet Sticks 2 - Rio2016.png|Sticks Eggman Nega Mario Sonic Rio.png|Eggman Nega K80oxtry3qk11.png|Wave Infiniteconceptart by gaming fairy dbultaz-pre.png|Infinite Classic-sonic-png-4.png|Classic Sonic TSR_Omega.png|Omega SF_STEAM_MANUAL_EN_LRv5-12.png|Chaos TSR_Big.png|Big Tikal_profile_v2.png|Tikal Non-Playable Characters Supporting Characters * Shy Guy Referees * Toad * Lakitu * Toadsworth * Cream * Charmy * Orbot * Cubot Audience Members * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Toad * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Flicky * Porker * Tux * Chirp Events There are a total of 24 events in the game. There are 16 Olympic events and 8 Dream events. * Alpine Skiing Downhill * Ski Jumping Large Hill * Cross Country Skiing * Freestyle Skiing - Moguls * Freestyle Skiing - Ski Cross * Snowboard Parallel Giant Slalom * Snowboard Slopestyle * Snowboard Cross * Biathlon * Speed Skating 500m * Short Track 1000m * Ice Hockey * Figure Skating * Bobsleigh * Skeleton * Curling * Dream Ski Jumping * Dream Ski Cross * Dream Snowboard Cross * Dream Biathlon * Dream Speed Skating * Dream Ice Hockey * Dream Bobsleigh * Dream Curling Locations Mario Series * Moonview Highway from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Dream Snowboard Cross) * Fleet Glide Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''(Dream Bobsleigh) * Mario Kart Stadium from ''Mario Kart 8 ''(Dream Ski Cross) * New Donk City from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Dream Ice Hockey) Sonic Series * Twinkle Park from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Dream Biathlon) * Starlight Carnival from ''Sonic Colors ''(Dream Ski Jumping) * Double Down from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Dream Curling) * Space Port from ''Sonic Forces ''(Dream Speed Skating) Songs These are the songs that you are able to use in the Figure Skating event. * Winter - The Four Seasons * 1812 Overture * Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy * Wizards of Winter (Trans-Siberian Orchestra) * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Galaxy * Live and Learn from Sonic Adventure 2 Unlockables Unlockables can be obtained through Story Mode, Challenge Mode, or by purchasing them via the shop. Avatar Costumes * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Peach (Winter) * Daisy * Daisy (Winter) * Yoshi * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Rosalina * Diddy Kong * Toadette * Nabbit * Dry Bowser * Larry * Wendy * Dry Bones * Pauline * King K. Rool * Birdo * Ludwig * Roy * King Boo * Toad * Lakitu * Lemmy * Iggy * Morton * Fire Mario * Bee Mario * Propeller Mario * Penguin Mario * Gold Mario * Tanooki Mario * Cat Peach * Metal Mario * Shy Guy * Captain Toad * New Donk City Musician * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Amy (Winter) * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Blaze (Winter) * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Zazz * Zavok * Rouge * Jet * Sticks * Eggman Nega * Wave * Infinite * Classic Sonic * Omega * Chaos * Big * Tikal * Charmy * Cream * Chao * Marine * Storm * Werehog * Chip * Ermel * Egg Pawn * Super Sonic * Super Shadow * Egg Hammer * Master Zik * Zeena * Zor * Zomom Music Music can be interchanged with regular event BGM, with the exception of the Figure Skating event. There are a total of 80 songs found in the game. Mario Series * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Main Theme from Super Mario 64 * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Ending Theme from Super Mario World * Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Slide from Super Mario 64 * Daisy Circuit from Mario Kart Wii * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Fossil Falls from Super Mario Odyssey * Underground Moon Caverns from Super Mario Odyssey * Sky Station Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 8 * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart Wii * Underground Theme from Super Mario Land * Switch Scramble Circus from Super Mario 3D World * Castle from New Super Mario Bros. * Sherbet Land from Mario Kart Wii * Fortress Boss from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Steam Gardens from Super Mario Odyssey * Battlerock Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Athletic Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Ice Ice Outpost from Mario Kart 8 Sonic Series * Rooftop Run - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 * Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush * Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors * His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Windy and Ripply... for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 * Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R * Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance * Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 * Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 * Windmill Isle - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Final Factory from Sonic Free Riders * The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World * Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Lost Valley from Sonic Forces * Capital City from Sonic Forces * Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog * Grand Metropolis from Sonic Heroes * Studiopolis from Sonic Mania * Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * You're My Hero from Sonic 3D Blast * Green Light Ride from Team Sonic Racing * Sweet Mountain from Sonic Colors * Sky Rail from Sonic Adventure 2 * Snowball Waltz from Sonic Lost World * Fist Bump from Sonic Forces * Station Square from Sonic Adventure * Toxic Caves from Sonic Spinball * White Acropolis from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Race to Win from Sonic Rivals 2